Mostly Ghostly
by Lantern Power
Summary: Late Halloween Story. Cuphead gets a special treat from Blind Specter while he has to help the ghost with a simple task. Which soon turns into a night of fun.


Mostly Ghostly

11/27/2017

*Late Halloween story, I'm sorry*

It was a fine evening as Cuphead was strolling around the Isles as he Trick or Treated by himself in his ghost outfit. His brother, Mugman, was visiting Cala for Halloween. Cuphead already visited his girlfriend and had a small chat before he left. His last destination for his trip is The Phantom Express before going home, so he approached the train and saw Blind Specter sitting on top of the caboose, reading a book as one of his eyeballs floated in front of his eye socket. "Happy Halloween Specs," Cuphead said with a smile, walking towards the caboose. "Cuphead," the phantom said smiling, moving his book away so his eye can look down at the boy. "Are you… dressed as a… ghost?" Blind Specter said in his usual delayed sentences. "Yeah, I'm a ghost," Cuphead said proudly. "Well, physically… you aren't," the ghost points out, somewhat joking. "You're still… alive."

"Well, that is true," Cuphead said. "So, do you celebrate Halloween?" The Phantom thinks a minute. "Not really," Specs admits. "I mean… its fun and all… but usually… not a lot of… kids come here… because they're scared of us… except you." Cuphead felt bad. "I'm sorry you feel that way. But since its Halloween, I could do something nice for you," Cuphead said to the ghost. "Really?!" the eerie ghost tone immediately sounded with delight. "Then I shall… give you something… to you," Specs said before going into his room in the caboose with his eye in tow, replacing his book with a glass bottle. "Drink this," the ghost said, pulling at the cork until it popped out.

"That's not alcohol is it?" Cuphead asks, and then the phantom shook his head. "Nope, completely safe… it's a Ghost… Serum," Specs explains. "It'll turn you… into a ghost… for the entire night." Cuphead was about to take it before looking at the entrance of the cave where the casino is. "But what about the Devil? King Dice? If they found out, they could take my soul." He heard the ghost scoff, "nonsense… the potion… won't allow it… once drank… your soul… becomes permanently… bonded to your spirit… the Devil or Dice… can't take it." Cuphead sighs in relief, turning his head back to the ghost and gently took the bottle. He smelled over the mouth of the bottle and smelled it, the Serum smelled like pumpkin pie, so Cuphead took a swig and it tasted amazing! He could taste pumpkin and cheesecake together with whip cream, it was so heavenly. So he chugged down the entire bottle before letting out a tiny burp.

"That was really good," Cuphead said, licking his lips a little with satisfaction. Then his body felt tingly as his feet lifted off the ground, then saw his legs become an transparent-translucent blueish white as his shoes came off. The transparent/translucent spreaded upwards and his pants fell through his body as he became a ghost. Then his shirt and costume fell off, save for the gloves and his candy bucket was still in hand. Then his straw became a halo. Cuphead looks down and sees his pink heart/soul with a lock symbol on it, and it is still beating, probably because he isn't fully dead. "So uh, what now?" Cuphead asks, looking at Specs. "We fly… but you're still… going to do me… a favor, right?" Blind Spector asks, and Cuphead nods. "Great!" then Specs grabs Cuphead's clothes and puts them in his room, then takes Cuphead's hand and the two fly together over Inkwell Isle until they landed at Cagney's place.

"Why are we here?" Cuphead asks the ghost. "I had affection… towards the flower… but I'm… too scared… to do it… myself," Blind Specter said. "I see, you need a wingman," Cups smiles. "Also, I never knew you liked men." Specs sighs happily. "The only guy… I like most… is Cagney," Blind Specter said. "Okay… I'll do it." So he floats over to Cagney, seeing him wave to a little child as the said child walks away. "Hi Cagney," Specs said to the flower.

The giant flower looks at the ghost. "Hi Specs, what're you doing on the other side of the Isle?" the flower asks. "Well uh…," the ghost said nervously. "I came… to see you… because I… love you?" Cagney's eyes widened a little. "Are you into me? Like a boyfriend?" Cagney asks, and Specs nods nervously as his floating eye starts crying ectoplasm. "Don't cry, Specs. I don't hate you. I think you're cute too," Cagney says, and then the spirit hugs the flower. Then Cagney sees Cuphead smiling… and as a ghost. "Specs, why did you kill Cuphead?" Cagney asks, his eyes widened again with a tone of concern. "It's temporary… I thought Cups… might like it," Specs says before looking at the boy. "You can… come here now." So the boy flies to him, still smiling at the two. "Congratulations on becoming lovers," Cups says happily. "Thanks squirt," Cagney said with a smug tone and mischievous look. Then a vine wraps around Cuphead, surprisingly not passing through his ghostly body. The two bosses chuckle mischievously, "hey Specs, what do you think of giving payback to Cups here from him and his brother fighting us for our souls?" Cagney asks. "It sounds like… fun," the ghost said, and then they started tickling Cuphead. They tickled his belly, back, spinal area and his under arms. "GUYS! PLHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAP!" Cups giggles, trying to squirm free from their ticklish grasp. "I CAHAHAN'T TAKE HIHIHIT!"

The two bosses stopped, silently agreeing to let him free. But that was a mistake, Cuphead immediately attacked Specs with tickles, then the flower. "HEHEY! NOT FAHAHAIR!" Cagney laughs. "YOU ATAHAHACKED US FIHERHERHERST!"

"I'm just having fun!" Cups smiles, then they let them go. Spec immediately hugs Cuphead. "Thank you… I owe you," Specs said. "Nah, you owe me nothin'," Cups said. "What about candy?" Cagney suggests, and Cuphead was all for it, getting more candy for Cuphead. Later on, Cups and Specs found Mugman, turning him into a ghost temporarily too. And of course, he got his fair share of tickles from his brother, Cagney and Specs. "This is fun!" Mugs said, lying on a fluffy cloud next to Hilda, she found out what happened when she overhead Cagney and Specs talking a while ago. Then Cuphead grabs a fluffy cloud and hits Mugman with it. And it didn't hurt him either, so he hit Cups with a cloud too until it became war. Hilda and Specs also joined in until, despite being ghosts, the two were tuckered out.

"That was fun!" Cups said happily before yawning. "But I am tired." Mugman agrees, hugging his brother and snuggling with his, their ghost tails coiling. "I guess we should go back," Mugman says. So they went back to land and they grabbed their candy buckets. "Don't worry, I'll bring back… your clothes… once you're home," Specs says, assuring them. The boys nod and fly back home. They did explain to the Elder Kettle about their situation before he got a heart attack. But Specs did keep his word, seeing their clothes at the foot of their beds before going to sleep.

XxXxX

I'm tired, I'm gonna make more stories tomorrow.


End file.
